The return of the demigods: chapter 2
by VOEZ
Summary: This chapter is written in Alex’s point of view. After the crash Alex has the chocie that will ether change her life forever or keep it the same.
1. chapter 1

**Alex**

As all the kids fled out of the bus and on to the dirt road we always drove one. Tears started fading away from their faces. I felt like a hero but I didn't look like one. Heros didn't wear jeans and black sweatshirts. There was still something that made me feel uneasy. I felt like we were missing somebody. I knew all the kids on the bus and they all knew me. But someone was back on the bus. I hoped right on to the place I feared. And there in the back was Jayden. He didn't do anything. Just sat there crying.

"JAYDEN!" I yelled from the front.

He didn't look up. "JAYDEN C'MON OR YOU'RE GONNA' DIE!" I yelled again. I ran to the back to grab him. "C'mon man... w...we gotta... go." I couldn't control the tears. I just let them fall.

"Go." He said.

"What?! Hell no, not without you."

"You don't have much time! Go!" Jayden yelled.

"NO! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!!"

"Exactly, you're my best friend."

"Wha...what do you mean?"

"I'm a monster."

"No you're not!!" I yelled back.

"You may not understand now but you will later!" This was the first time in a while I had truly seen Jayden's eyes. They weren't the brown hazelnut color I always saw. They were red. Like a fire. And he...he smiled. At a time like this I thought, I looked at his toothy smile. His teeth were sharp. Razor sharp.

I ran from the bus onto the dirt road. The kids sat there waiting.

"C'mon if we don't get away we'll get hit by the flying metal." The kids and I walked closer into town. They all sat. Stunned at what just happened. I was the most stunned. I stood up watching as the bus was plowed over by the train. Jayden was dead. I would never see him again. One of the kids who was a grade below me called authorities and were all driven to school. Most of the kids just acted like it was a normal day. I mean they were fine and there was no reason they shouldn't learn. I was one of the kids who had been questioned about what had happened. There was another kid named Owen. He had curly black hair and Electric blue eyes, his smile was blinding. He mostly kept to himself. I won't lie I thought he was pretty hot. But he never talked to anyone. Do there was no chance for even a friendship.

They asked us simple questions like what happened. For some reason they thought that Jayden just went back to get something and then got hit. His family care in sobbing. But they weren't mad. They were just happy other kids were safe too. Jayden's parents looked nothing like him ether. I always thought he was adopted. But he never said anything about being adopted.

My mom came in around an hour later. Her makeup was a mess and so was her hair. It looked like she had been crying. But I wasn't sure if she was happy crying because I was alive and well or sad that it had happened. Both I thought. She hugged me so tight I thought I'd burst.

"Oh my baby!! Oh I'm so glad you're safe!" She cupped my face in her hands and looked at me, then hugged me again.

"Are you alight?" She asked

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine." Saying I was fine to someone was one of the biggest lies I've told. No one is really ever fine, Especially after they lost their best friend.

"Good." She had sorta a sad smile on her face. "C'mon, I feel like you've had enough excitement for one day, let's go home."

"Ok..."

As we left I could still see Owen waiting in the office.

I sat on the couch and my mom turned to me. I looked back at her.

"Sweety, I...I think it's time you go to this camp."

"What do you mean?"

"Well your father" I was shocked when she mentioned him. She never talked about him. "wanted you to go to this camp. It's in Long Island."

I stared at her. "Long lsland?! That's in Now York!! Are you crazy?!" She looked hurt at my words. I felt sorry for a moment.

"Look, I know this hard for you but, it'll be for the summer. Do you want to go? You have until tomorrow to decide."

I was mad that my mom wanted to send me away to some far off camp, but at the same time I want to desperately leave this place and never come back.

As the night went by I kept on think what I should do.

M


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex**

Wake up. Shower. Get dressed. Eat. School. This was my morning routine. I hated it. I wanted more then just what every normal 12 year old girl had. But I kept on going. Doing the thing I hated most. Being normal. Just hoping it would all change. And it did, I just didn't see it coming. I'm Alexandria Jackson by the way. But please, call me Alex, not Alexis, or Lexi or some preppy girly girl nickname.

As I walked out the door I heard my mom call my name. I always believed that I was adopted. I looked nothing like my mom. She had dark brown eyes like amber, light skin, and red curly hair that wasbright like fire, while I had blue eyes like the ocean and perfectly tan skin that all the girls at my school wanted and black wavy hair that reminded me and everyone else of ebony. Or if I wasn't adopted I looked like my father who I never met nor knew his name.

"Hey Alex! Wait," My mother yelled from the kitchen "I just want to say, have a great day!" My mother was so optimistic and I looked ar the negative side of things

"Thanks." I gave her a weak smile then walked out the door. I could see my best friend Jayden at the bus stop waiting for me.

"Whats up Jackson?" Jayden asked in a calm voice like he was going to ask me something.

"Don't call me Jackson. Call me by my name." I gave him a slight punch on the shoulder.

"Ouch. What's that's for?"

"What do you think retard?"

"Right, right."

The bus always takes awhile. I think of a vine I saw on YouTube were the lady says, we have to sit out here a wait a long periodical time. I always laugh at the stupidness of that joke. I don't know why but I do. It's not only that we have to wait a little while for the bus to pick us up it's that the bus ride is long too. It's about an hour with traffic. We usually have to wait for a train to pass and that takes around 45 minutes to an hour, because the train is so long. So it's a long bus ride. And because of that, the kids that ride my bus have an exception to be tardy at school. Most kids just take naps or talk or do unfinished homework. I read. I always have. Jayden who sits next to me plays crossy bird or something stupid like that. I've been reading a book called 'Lord of the flies' it's pretty good. I'm

Not the best in school and I normally don't like to read, I don't like any subject for that matter, but my teacher said reading would help me in all sorts of levels so did. I go to Henry Helms Middle school and it's probably my 5th school I've gone to. I've gotten expelled 5 times. I wouldn't necessarily say I'm a bad kid it's just that other people don't like me and are bratty. I just help fix them I guess.

I could hear the train approaching as we made it over the tracks. The bus stopped. Since this was Florida and no one was out there, no one got out of their cars to assist us. Now this would be useful right about now. The bus just completely stopped in the middle of the tracks. The borders the stop cars from going into the tracks were closing in on us. The roof started denting. No one did anything. I thought for a second that the bus driver was trying to kill us.

I looked into the mirror to find his eyes shut. The train was going faster then it usually does. It was late. I thought I was going to die. I knew I was going to die. All the hope inside me drained. It was hopeless. Soon kids started crying. They had lost hope too. So did Jayden. I saw tears streaming down his cheek. That was the first time I had ever seen my best friend cry. This shimmering green eyes now looked dark with fear.

 _Save them._

I heard something. A voice.

 _Save them my child._

I heard the voice before. Once. It was deep but soothing.

 _Now._

That voice gave me hope. Hope that we would not be blasted to smithereens. The roof started caving in. The train was approaching us rapidly. I stood up and ran. Sprinted for that matter, to the front of the bus. I checked the driver's pulse.

Nothing. He was dead. But how? He seemed like a perfectly heathy guy, but no time to think about that now I had to focus on what mattered most. The train was coming tword us faster every second. I had no idea what to do. The roof was caving in.

Crap. I thought. I had no idea what buttons are levers to press. I pressed a bright green button that said GO. So I pressed it. Nothing happened. Then I heard the sound of the engine roaring. Once I heard it I slammed on the petals.

We went from 0 to 30 in less then 15 seconds. I could hear one of tires stuck in what I believe was mud. I slammed on the breaks harder with each stomp of my foot. Nothing. Nope. Nada. No. That's when I lost hope, again. I looked back at everyone and tears streaming down their eye. They knew it was their time. Gods I wish i could just tell them everything was going to be ok. But that was lie.

I sat down on the steps leading down to the door. I put my hand on my head and I too started crying. I tried so hard not too. Telling myself stop stop over and over again.

 _Look._

There was the voice again.

 _Up._

The mysterious voice said. I looked up. How could I be so foolish. The doors. I stood up and pulled the lever that opened the doors. "RUN!" I said everyone jumped out of their seats and ran. It was like a bunch of horses running away from a loud noise. At that moment I felt like a hero.


End file.
